You can Bake?
by Dancin'Robot1
Summary: Jellal wants to make a strawberry cake for Erza, but he is no good at baking, the cake shop owner can't help him because he is too busy preparing for the fall festival, who will Jellal turn to for help?
**So this is just a cute little story I wrote for fun, once the idea was brought up by my boyfriend I couldn't get it out of my head so here it is.**

Jellal cursed, another attempt at baking had resulted in a horribly unrecognizable burnt pile of black and a near liquid frosting. Why was this so hard. He had to do this for her, Strawberry Cake was her favorite and due to the fall festival the cake shop wasn't selling anything because they were too busy preparing. Normally Erza would have bought ahead of time, but her last mission made that impossible. Maybe he should try to ask the owner of the cake shop if he could at least give him one, or help with any sort of baking tips for it, he wanted to be able to make them for her and doing it on his own was not working.

* * *

When Jellal entered the shop the owner immediately told him no,

"But I haven't even asked yet"

"I'm sorry but I simply don't have time to make anything for anyone until after the festival."

"I understand sir, but it's for Erza, I'm no good at baking but I want to make her a strawberry cake,"

Before Jellal got any further the man cut him off,

"Look that is very sweet of you, but I don't have time to bake one or to teach you," At that moment a tall man wearing what appeared to be a knight helmet walked into the bakery, "Bickslow, good to see you again, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Hey, my babies just wanted to say hi we haven't seen you in a while due to being so busy," the Fairy Tail mage said, tongue lolling out as usual, " _Busy busy busy_ " his babies repeated flying around the owner excitedly.

"Yes it has been a while, hello little ones, " he said speaking to the flying totems, Bickslow glanced around,

"Oh you are preparing for the festival, you don't need any help do you?"

"Me? no, but this young man could certainly use your help. That is if you have the time." The owner said gesturing to the blue haired man, who was still standing there seeming rather lost, "He is trying to make a strawberry cake for Erza but doesn't seem to be able to bake it on his own, I'm sure he would appreciate it if you could teach him."

"Sure, the Thunder Legion is taking a break from jobs for the festival," Jellal stared in shock, Bickslow knew how to bake?! " so, finally gonna tell Erza know how you really feel?" the seith mage teased tongue stuck out. " _Feelings feelings_ " his babies echoed excitedly. The blue haired man blushed,

"No, that is not it, I simply want to, you know what never mind, it was a silly idea." Jellal said trying to turn and leave the shop,

"Oh come now, just let Bickslow teach you, he knows my recipe. So it will be the same as when she buys it from here."

"Yea come on man, I don't bite," He said dragging the bluenett out of the shop with a quick wave to the owner. "Now then, shall we go to your place for your baking lesson or mine?" Jellal sighed it seemed there was no way to get out of this,

"Won't you need to retrieve the recipe?" Bickslow snorted,

"Nah, I have it memorized."

"Oh, well I'm staying over here." Jellal said leading Bickslow down the street.

* * *

Once they arrived Bickslow removed his helmet and set it out of the way, Jellal stared he had never relly seen the seith mage without his helmet on, he appeared to have control of his powers, so why wear the helmet?

"Alright babies bring me the ingredients," the little totems flew over and began gathering the materials pushing them off of the table and onto each other to bring them to the seith mage. "Alright Jellal, show me what you know and we'll go from there." Bickslows babies quetly stacked themselves up against the wall to be out of the way. After Jellal once again failed to make the cake, Bickslow started over explaining to Jellal where he had messed up and making him do it right this time. Once the completed cake was cooling, and they started cleaning up Jellal paused, "Bickslow I didn't know you could bake." The seith mage laughed,

"Yea outside of the Thunder Legion and the cake shop owner nobody really knows," he shrugged, "It's a fun enough hobby , it's relaxing like when I carve things, also my team enjoys the sweets and none of them really have the patience or skill for it."

"So why do you know the owners recipe?"

"Oh that, he taught it to me after a little solo job I took to give him a hand. Well that just about does it, oh and Jellal don't tell Erza I know how to do that, I do not want to get forced into baking for her regularly. Hope she likes the gift, see ya around," " _see ya see ya_ " his babies repeated, making Jellal jump he had completely forgotten about the little totems, he watched as they began following the mage out the door as he grabbed and put his helmet back on.

"Bickslow," the seith mage paused turning back to the other man, "Thank you,"

"Don't worry about it, now go impress your lady, also don't tell Erza I said that," he said laughing as he went on his way.

* * *

"Erza," the red head turned surprised to see Jellal standing in the Fairy Tail guild hall with his hands behind his back,

"Hello Jellal did you need something?" the man blushed slightly before stepping forward,

"No I just wanted to give you this cake, I know you like them and the cake shop you get them from is busy so I made you one." he quickly placed the cake in front of the reequip mage.

"Thank you Jellal, I didn't know you could bake."

"Well I can't really, this is the only thing I know how to bake, I had to learn it, but it was easy, Bickslow is a surprisingly good teacher," the blue haired man suddenly snapped his mouth shut, dang it, he hadn't meant to tell her he had learned that from the seith mage, what should he do.

"Bickslow?" Erza asked confused, the seith mage could bake? Honestly now that she thought about it, it wasn't all that hard to picture, she turned catching sight of said man on the other side of the guild hall talking to Freed.

"Well bye Erza, enjoy your cake." Jellal said trying to slip out of the guild hall,

"Jellal, you weren't supposed to tell me that where you?" Erza asked stopping the man in his tracks.

"I... No" the bluenett sighed.

"Don't worry I won't say anything."

* * *

A week after the events of the festival Erza entered the cake shop,

"Oh hello Erza, did Bickslow manage to teach that blue haired fellow how to make that cake for you?"

"Yes, it was just like yours why was that?"

"Oh I taught Bickslow my recipe after he helped me out a while back, granted it was very easy he already had all the baking skills, he is a good guy despite his hyper energy, ah well, what can I do for you?"

"I'll take ten cakes please." After placing her order Erza left with a rather ominous smile on her face, the Thunder Legion were off on a job, but Mira would know when they were expected back , and then her and the seith mage were going to have a little chat.

 **So it's complete unless anyone wants me to write a sequel to this, poor Bickslow and I doubt the rest of the Thunder Legion will help him.**


End file.
